Be brave, my little girl
by likeautumnleaves1
Summary: Kirito was the love of her life, no doubts about that. But there's only too much a person can take. And so, for the first time, Asuna decided to put herself first.


_Be brave, my little girl_. Her mother used to tell her when she was little, when her only worry was to play with dolls._ Be brave, my little girl_. Her mother used to tell her when she started going to school and the first disappointments appeared._ Be brave, my little girl_. Her mother used to tell her before she was stucked in that virtual world in which she couldn't escape. And for all this time Asuna has been a brave girl, or so she thought.

There, she met the love of her life, Kirito. She couldn't help but fall in love with him, with his kindness and his desire to save everyone. He was the hero and she was his heroine, they married and even had a daughter together. They fought and died toghter with the hope that in the real world everything would be easier. But that was a fragile desire.

After saving her from a fool, Kirito kept playing different games where she wasn't his heroine. In each game he played a different girl would take her place and obviously fall for him. But she was okay with that because she knew that their love was too strong to be destroyed, she knew that Kirito only loved her.

Asuna even became friends with all those girls, after all they had a thing in common: Kirito. They would have done anything to protect him as he did with them. But Asuna was okay with that; Kirito gave her a ring, after all.

And now here she was, in the place where Kirito asked her to go with him to the USA because he couldn't live without her. And Asuna said yes of course, she would have followed him to the end of the world. Unfortunately in that same place all fell down.

Kirito was kidnapped and then the Underworld happened. And with it a new heroine appeared as well: Alice. Blond hair, blue eyes. She took care of her love while he was basically a vegetable, slept with him in the same bed, hugged him, defended him. Then, Asuna arrived and had to fight with this girl over Kirito listening to all the things she had done for him while she, in the real world, struggled to reach him. And she had to be strong, once again, telling this Alice that Kirito belonged to her. But Asuna's faith started to crumble. There's only too much a person can take, after all.

Despite her feeling that way she decided to stay with Kirito in the Underworld for two hundred years.

Once again Asuna fell in love with him, theirs was a love that even the death couldn't end. How blissful a lie can be.

They woke up and Alice was there. Alice stayed in his house, met his parents, slept with his sister. But Asuna was okay with that because Kirito only loved her, after all. But her brain kept telling her that all was wrong because no matter how strong and beautiful a love story is, you should never suffer and accept any of this.

Asuna was too stubborn to admit the truth, her feelings too real to be denied. And then, one day she saw them, Alice was so close to him that their lips almost touched. She never knew if the kiss actually happened because all she could do was run away_. She hasn't been brave._

Kirito never told her that and neither did she asked because living a lie was better that face a painful truth, better than ending a story like theirs over something trivial. Unfortunately emotions can't be controlled.

She remembered when in the Underworld before the final battle, Kirito had hold her tightly while flying into the sky and told her that nothing happened with any of the girls and again, she believed him. But now? Now she couldn't stand the fact that they were so close to him, that they touch him and call him because the doubt of a betrayal has been seeded. In all the worlds he has been trough Kirito was a hero, a God and Gods always have many lovers.

"Asuna". He was there behind her. His voice was sweet and although she doesn't look at him directly she knows he's smiling, a smile dedicated only to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath because what she was about to do was the hardest thing she's ever done. She faced him and opened her eyes. Kirito was there, his black orbs staring directly at her with the usual love, the usual sweetness reserved for her, or maybe that was only her stupid conviction.

"Kirito, we need to talk." Straight to the point. No sweet words.

Kirito began to worry, Asuna has never been this serious before. Instinctively he reached for her but she avoided it. Now he was truly afraid.

"Asuna, what the hell is happening? You called me and told me to be here. Are you okay?" asked Kirito reaching for her one more time and this time Asuna allowed him to take her hand. _She hasn't been brave._

" I am fine but I..." she couldn't finish the sentence, tears formed into her eyes and her vision blurred. Kirito hold her at that point and his scent enveloped her. Asuna's tears started to fall because she didn't want to do it, she didn't want to say these cruel words but she has reached her limit. For the past few months she hasn't been happy, she has just swallowed her feelings for Kirito's sake but she couldn't do it anymore.

" Asuna, you are scaring me. What is happening? Talk to me, please." He shook her, this wasn't the Asuna he knew, she would have never been so mysterious with him. They trust each other too much.

But Asuna was tired, she just wanted to run away and shut down the world,only wanted peace from these thoughts dancing in her mind. She loved him too much, too deeply but she can't be blinded by it, not anymore._Be brave, my little girl_. These words echoed in her mind and only now she understood their meaning; be brave enough to end something that causes you pain even if your heart is screaming not to, be brave enough to let go**. To let Kirito go**.

Asuna distanced herself from him, and with a new determined look on her face said the words that would have ended what they had: " I want us to break up."

Kirito stood there, his eyes too much opened, too much clear. This has to be a nightmare, Asuna would never say this. Never. She was joking, it was a jock.

" Really fun, Asuna. Now stop jocking, you have no idea how I am feeling right now." She was too serious, the smile he loved so much wasn't on her face. Asuna was telling the truth.

"Are you serious!? How can we break up? After all the things we've been trough, after we said how much we love each other. Asuna, please, don't say that ever again!"

It breaks her heart to see him so shaken, to see her Kirito so desperate to change her mind, to find a single valid reason to why she ever said that. But there wasn't. Asuna just gave up.

She loved these girls, they were her friends but she couldn't deny that a part her hated them. They were there always hoping that Kirito would look their way a give one of them a chance. And now she was going to let their dream come true.

" I break up with you. I am sorry Kazuto, but I am tired. Tired to be worried that all our female friends have a crush on you, tired to feel so sad, to wonder it you ever thought about them in a different way. For all this time I believed in our love but I can't do this anymore. I am just a girl, after all."

" I don't love them that way! It's you, it has always been you! What will you say to Yui? To our daughter? Because if you remember well we are married!" Kirito almost shouted. This was a nightmare, a fucking nightmare because the girl he loved more than anything couldn't think that he would be capable of betraying her. He could never do this. It is true, the others had feelings from him but he never gave them hope. But maybe he was wrong, maybe he should have told them cleary, maybe he should have done something, anything to avoid this situation.

" I'll tell her the truth. And don't tell me you never felt attracted to them. It'll be a lie! You hugged them and so on. I can't take it anymore, Kazuto. I am at my limit. I love you, I do but I can't keep feeling like shit and suppress my anxiety and anger for you!" She shouted. She shouted all the things that have been eating her alive for so many times, for so many years.

" I never felt attracted to them, Asuna! They know I only love you. We'll find a solution together, we'll figured out a way."

" I am sorry." And with that she started to distancing herself from him physically and mentally. She looked at him one last time before departing.

"Asuna!" This time Kirito screamed but the girl kept walking away. He couldn't move. He just stood here trying to understand what has happened. Just stood here watching as her silhouette disappeared.

_Brave brave, my little girl_. Her mother used to tell her when she kept running to help Kirito in all those virtual words. _Be brave my, my little girl_. Her mother used to tell her when she was sad, wating for Kirito and knowing other girls were with him. _Be brave, my little girl_. Her mother used to tell her.

" I have been brave, mom."

* * *

Hello there! This literally the fist time I write something, especially in English since it is not my mother tongue. sorry if there are mistakes, also I don't have a beta so...

I love this ship but I wanted to potraid a more realistic situation because my babe Asuna is just a girl and even if she loves Kirito deeply I think that at a certain point she reaches her limit. maybe they will be back together but she has to make a point.

i hope this oneshot isn't to baad. Thanksss


End file.
